a chance to shine, a chance to wish
by mirana-chan
Summary: roxas,sora,cloud and eva were sepparatted when they were young.when they were older they began to search of each other, will they regonize each other?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 01:

it was the first day of school.Roxas and Sora were walking on the sidewalk when suddenly, someone calls them:

-hey roxas, sora, wait for me!!!.

The twins tun their heads.It was Kairi.She was running at them.

"-Good morning Roxas, good morning Sora. How are you?

- We are fine!. They said both.

-you always reply on the same time!! she said giggling.

-That's the first day of school!! how do you feel??. Me i'm really very happy. said sora, looking at her.

-oh me too!!!but, i know that Riku doesnn't get up early.

-he is a lazy boy. said roxas.

-HEY!!! both sora and kairi screamed at roxas.

-hihi, i was just kidding. Replied roxas laughing.

-No, you weren't. said sora

- yes, i was.

-no.

-yes.

-no.

-yes.

-no.

-yes, yes yes and yes.

-Hey stop both of you two!!! roxas and sora stop talking.

-we are late!!!.Roxas screamed.

-oh no...

-Let's run!!!

The three run .They enter their new college.

ooooooooooo

Riku was sleeping on his bed. he was dreaming about nice things. her mother entered the room, she sighed when she saw her son .

"When will you get up lazy,IT'S ALREADY 7:45 AM"

-Mum i wanna sleep more, let me just sllep more please...

"but this is the first day of school, YOU'RE LATE.

-oh no, i must wear my clothes, eat my breakfast, help me mum!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuni sighed( this is the name of Riku's mother.), and helped her son. He leaved the house at 7:55 PM and began running accross the street.

ooooooooooo

Roxas, sora and Kairi enters the classroom. there were no teacher. Roxas and sora sit down at the same table while Kairi sit down with naminé, her best freind.

-you arrive late kairi. said naminé

- on my way to the college, i had met roxas and sora, then we began to talk and didn't realise that we were late.

A woman entered the classroom .She was strong, and looked very beautiful.

-hello pupils!!!! my name is Tifa Lockheart!!!i'm your supervisor!! i can punish you if you do a mistake so be careful.

Riku entered the classroom.

-good morning.riku said. he was going to sit down when sudeenly...

-hey you!!! why are you late.

-...i didn't get up early.

-why?????

-heu...because i was tired.

-NO!!! BECAUSE YOU ARE A LAZY BOY. IF YOU DO IT AGAN, I WILL PUNISH YOU!!!!

Everyone was laughing just Riku, he was angry and blushing at the same time. He sit down then.

Miss lockheart continuous her discussion:

" you don't have cllass this hour, so the next monday come at 9:00 AM !!!!"

ooooooo

Roxas and sora were on Mathis classroom.

"my head kill me. said roxas weakly

-what happend to you roxas, are you ok???

-I don't feel good, i can't breath and...

- and you have a high fever, you're really sick you know. said Sora touching his twin's forehead.

-you must go to the infirmary quickly.

- come with me please.

-of course nii-san (that means brother in japenese )

-Teacher, my brother is very sick, can i take him to the infirmary.

-of course you can.

sora helped roxas to sit up and took him to the infirmary.

ooooooooo

i'm not good at english ,i'm french

wish you like it .

don't forget to review please


	2. roxas is okay now!

chapter2;

"don't worry about him, he's good now. he has no fever, he is tired. he should wake up now" said the doctor

-doctor, can he breath normally now? asked sora.

-"yes he can. you can stay with him."

the doctor was gone ,sora stayed on a chair with roxas.He was looking at his twin sadly.Sora felt like his hearth was going to be broken. he was going to cry. He knew that his brother was sick. he has Asthma, he is always tired " Poor roxas " said sora then he sighed. Suddenly he saw his brother opening his eyes.he coughed before saying:

-_what...what happend to me???_said roxas before he touched his forehead.

-you...you were very sick so i took you to the doctor.

-why am i always sick???said roxas angrily.

-i'm so sorry roxas, but i'm going to call mum.She will take you at home.You must rest.

-No,don't do that sora!!i feel good now.

-Exuse me roxas,

-please, i don't want to go, that's awful!!!

-good, i won't.

-oh!!!thank very much sora, you are the best twin on the entire world!!!

-don't mentioned it nii-san!

ooooooooo

After one hour roxas and sora left the infirmary, they joined their friends:naminé .kairi .riku .axel .reno...Hayner, pence olette.

"roxas, what happend to you??

-i was just sick.

-get sick on the first day of school is rarely.

-hey! i'm hungry arent you too??

-yeah, we too!!!

-', i didn't say something!!

-it's 10:00AM, i have class with roxas, sora and kairi".said naminé.

-don't worry, it's the first day of school, you'll meet the teacher.

-ok see you later!!!

-you too.

ooooooo

Sora, roxas, kairi and naminé enter the classroom.After a few minute the teacher came:

"hello everybody, i'm Aerith, your teacher of French.now take a paper, and write your names.'

everybody began to wrote, then they give the papers to the teacher.she began to read then she found that roxas and sora have the same family name, she calls their names, the sit up:

-you are identical, are you twins??

they nodded.

-so welcome!! i have never teach twins on the same class!!

roxas and sora blushed, then they sit down.


End file.
